Somewhere I belong
by shikonjewel
Summary: *OC/George* This is a song fic. and it is hell a good my friends started to cry when they read it but anyways. The story is inside if you want to know about it! *R/R plz!!!*


Sj: Hiya!!!! First song fic. I'm makeing! Sorry if it's REALLY Bad!  
  
Lunar: She hasn't had any experince with this....  
  
Omake: *Knocks Lunar on the head* Dumb Ass!  
  
Sj: It's ok ;/\; I'll just sit here and cry.....*cries*  
  
Omake: DUMB ASS! *jumps Lunar*  
  
Story:  
  
This story is about a girl named Maki and she's a happy girl. She would always smile. She would never frown or anything. Happy Maki Omoi she was called.   
  
She's japanese and her last name means thought, mind, heart, feelings, emotion, sentiment, love, affection, desire, wish, hope, expectation, imagination, and experience.   
  
She was named that because her family was like that. But what if she started loseing hope. She wasn't like her family members it was like she was adopted. She wanted to find   
  
Somewhere she belonged. "Somewhere I belong..." She would always say. When she lost almost all hope someone comes and saves her from suicide.Will this person show   
  
her where she belongs?   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do not own Harry Potter  
  
~~  
  
"Somewhere I belong"  
  
I had nothing to say   
  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
  
And I let it all out to find  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
  
But all that they can see the words revealed   
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
  
Just stuck, hollow and alone   
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own...  
  
Maki a happy young 15 year old hogwarts student in Gryffindor. She was called Happy Maki Omoi. Everybody knew her because she was the most happiest student   
  
in hogwarts. She was admired by everybody except the Slytherins. Slytherins would scold and tease her but she would always have a smile on and shoot back a rude comment   
  
back at them. But inside it hurts.....it's pain in her heart. She feels like crying everytime a Slytherin makes a rude comment. Her life was torture but she never showed it. She would   
  
always smile. Happy Maki Omoi...  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
  
Somewhere I belong...  
  
Maki stood in the middle of the Quidditch field looking up at the sky with sad eyes. She was alone in the Quidditich field. " Where do I belong?....Somewhere I   
  
belong....",She wispered into the singing wind. Grass with dew gittered in the sun's reflecting light. She was alone in a quiet place...Somewhere she loved. She looked down at   
  
the grass and sighed. " Why am I still alive?....I should be dead...", She wispered.Her wispers flew in the wind carrying it throughout the stadium. Her voice rang in her ears.   
  
" You shouldn't say that stuff..." Maki Regreted saying it in public. She turned around towards the person smileing happily. " Say what? I didn't say anything....", She   
  
said. She noticed it was George Weasley. He came to pratice Quidditch today. Maki Admired him so much.....to make it simple she fancies him a bit. She blushed seeing his face.   
  
Of all people she didn't think that the one she fancies would hear it. George walked over to her and smiled. " You shouldn't say things like that Omoi...",He smiled.  
  
His smiles were like light from heaven to Maki. She loved seeing him happy. She would do almost anything to make George happy. " I didn't say anything Mr.   
  
Weasley Seriously....", Maki smiled happily. George frowned. " Omoi.....I'm serious to...", He lifted her chin. " You shouldn't be saying that junk...." George looked into   
  
her eyes. Maki searched his eyes but only saw that he wants her to stop. Maki sighed still with a smile on her face. She then nodded and looked down. George lifted her   
  
chin again. " Good girl....", He kisses her cheek. " Please don't call me Mr. Weasley....call me George.."   
  
Then he flew into the air releaseing a bludger. Maki stood there in suprise. She couldn't believe what George just did. She then turned her eyes up into the clear   
  
blue sky watching George fly threw the air hitting and dodgeing the bludger. She watch him and smiled. She never knew how good George was as a beater. She knew she   
  
picked the right one. The right person for her. She watched him fly gracefully around the quidditch stadium. He smacked the bludger down but for some reason....it didn't   
  
go towards George. It went towards Maki.  
  
" Oh no!", Maki screamed nerviously not moving. " The bludger! I-It's heading towards me!" Maki couldn't move she was petrified. She thought was this her time   
  
to die. Bludgers can kill she read along time ago in a book. But she still couldn't move. Her eyes got big as the bludger grew closer. She was scared. She wanted to move but   
  
she couldn't. The bludger flew at her quickly. She fell backwards. The bludger closed in and....  
  
And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face   
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind...  
  
Maki opened her eyes and saw she was in the air. She looked down and jumped only to hold someone around thier neck. " Oh!", Maki looked up. " I'm sorry...." George   
  
had saved her from the bludger. He smiled down at her. He was holding her with one arm and the other navagating the broom. Maki looked around aweing. She never been on   
  
a broom before. " Like it?", George asked. Maki nodded and laied her head on his chest. " I love it....", she wispered. George smiled and flew around some more. " what happened   
  
to the bludger?", Maki asked. " I disarmed it..", He answered.   
  
George flew out the stadium and into the field. Maki watched the scenere pass by. She watched the students of hogwarts walk on the grounds. She loved it. Maki   
  
breathed in the fresh windy air. " How about a little action now shall we?", George asked. Maki looked at him nerviously. " What!?", she said. Before she knew it George   
  
accerated through the air fast. Maki held onto George frightened she might fall. George did loops and twirls in the air scareing Maki to death. He then turned his broom towards   
  
the ground and accerated faster then before.  
  
Maki screamed. George grinned and just went faster towards the ground. Maki closed her eyes when they were about to hit the ground. George pulled his broom up   
  
and they flew up missing the ground. George grinned happily at his successful scare. Maki opened her eyes. " George Weasley! How dare you-" George pressed his lips aganist   
  
hers to stop her from what she was saying. Maki suprised didn't push away. She closed her eyes. George tasted the flavor of strawberry creme on her lips. He deepened the kiss.  
  
Maki felt the pressure on her lips and slightly opened her mouth. Before she knew it George had his tongue in her mouth. He started to interwined with her tongue   
  
makeing her moan. Maki couldn't breath so she pushed away gentally. She breathed in deeply. She watched George also breathing hard. They locked eyes with each other.   
  
There was silents.  
  
Maki broke the silents first. "Wow...romantic place to snog George...", She said. " Nothing like sitting on a broom stick high above the ground scareing me to death...  
  
oh yes great place to snog alright!" George got the hint that she was saying it sarcassticly. He laughed when he caught his breath. " What's so funny?", Maki asked smileing.   
  
" You my dear....", he laughed.   
  
" What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
" That you are a great actress my love..."  
  
" Did you just say my love?"  
  
" Yes why?"  
  
Maki froze. Does George really like her? She hope so. " Nevermind....come on let's go back...", she smiled. George nodded and they started flying back to hogwarts.   
  
Maki still thinking about the kiss.  
  
What do I have but negativity   
  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me   
  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone   
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own...  
  
That night Maki cried. She just saw HER George snogging Angelina Johnson. Her tears wetted her pillow and blanket covers. Her bed post curtains were pulled shut.   
  
She was alone in her room. She didn't want to love if her love George is snogging another girl. She couldn't take it anymore. She knew where she belonged now. Hell. She always   
  
thought negative of herself and she was always alone. She knew that she must do it. she knew that it was for her own good. She grabed a parchment and a quill and started writeing.  
  
~~  
  
Fred raced into thier dorm. " George!", He yelled. George put his book down on the bed and stood up with a worried look on his face. " George I think your girlfriend   
  
mistakened me for you! She thinks that you snogged Angelina! not me!", He said nerviously. " What!?", George yelled. " What happened?" Fred looked at him. " Me and   
  
Angelina were walking and well she stopped me and we kissed....That's when Maki turned the corner and saw me kissing Angelina! She said something and I looked up to   
  
see her crying. I think she yelled how could you at me and ran.....I tried to stop her but she disappeared...", Fred explained. George had a knot in his stomach.   
  
" We have to find her....YOU need to explain!", George said pulling him out the room and down to the common room. They looked around and didn't see her. They ran   
  
out into the halls.  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
  
Somewhere I belong...  
  
Fred and George searched everywhere but couldn't find her. George and Fred ran back into the common room and checked in there again. She wasn't there. " Maybe   
  
she's in her room?", Fred suggested. Before he knew it George ran up the stairs. Fred followed. George banged on the door. It was locked. " MAKI!!! LET ME EXPLAIN!! THAT   
  
WASN'T ME!! IT WAS MY BROTHER MAKI!!! PLEASE LET ME IN!!!!",George yelled. No one answered so he kicked the door open. " MAKI!! what? She's not in here....",   
  
George said. He saw a envelope on her bed that said from Maki Omoi. George snatched it off the bed.He ripped it open and read:  
  
Who ever is reading this I hope you know who I am. I've found out that My lover George Weasley has cheated me and I couldn't take it anymore. My life was so bad here at   
  
hogwarts and I really hoped you had a better life. If you want to know why I was always happy was because I didn't want to show my true feelings. If this pleases anyone but   
  
me I hope they love it when I die. And that's what I'm going to do. When you get this letter I'll be falling to my depths in the silent rain. Please don't tell George. Let him find   
  
out when I'm dead! Don't try to save me now I'll be dead as you will know it. I'm sorry if this letter upsets you but wait 20 min.s and then tell George that I'm dead. I'm sorry  
  
.....Goodbye.  
  
Maki Omoi  
  
George dropped the letter and ran out. Fred picked up the letter and read it he also ran out and told everybody. Everybody was scared. What's going to happen to   
  
Happy Maki Omoi. She was always a happy girl.....they think.   
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
  
I will break away, I'll find myself today...  
  
Maki stood on top of the highest tower in hogwarts. She stood in the rain letting the rain drops hit her skin. She cried. She knew this was best for her. She knew it   
  
was her turn to go down. She knew it was where she belonged. She tired to heal, she tired to feel what she thought was never real but it failed. She wanted to let go of the pain   
  
that she felt for so long but that also failed. She tired to feel like she was close to something real She wanted to find something she'd wanted all along! Somewhere she belonged...  
  
She prepared to make her big fall. She didn't want to keep that person waiting to long like she wrote in the letter. It was her fault...her fault she ended up like this. She   
  
ended to a last resort. One that she'll never regret. One she'll never know how it came out. One she'll find out if she was born to live or die. " I'm sorry....", she said as her last   
  
words. She stood on the edge and tipped forward.  
  
And she fell...  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
  
Somewhere I belong...  
  
She fell with the rain. She noticed she was like the rain. Water drops that hit the ground and break. She was going to do that. Fall and Break. She was going to die. Finally   
  
she finally done it. She's going to die on a rainy dark day. One she'll admire till the day she dies. Which will be Today. " I belong in HELL!", She screamed. She zoomed faster to  
  
the ground. Her body was limp falling from the heights of Hogwarts. Her body then fliped back first. She knew if her back breaks on impact her brain circuts will die off and she'll   
  
die.  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes listening to the thunder and seeimg the light of lightening. She loved it. She loved the sound it makes. It adds to the scariness. She then   
  
heard screams and opened her eyes. She smiled at the screams. It was her classmates. There screaming watching her fall to her depths. The screams grew louder. The rain fell   
  
faster. The thunder grew louder. Maki closed her eyes again to wait for impact.   
  
She then stopped falling. she felt the rain drop on her pale skin. She felt someones arms around her. She heard cheers. She opened her eyes and saw George. He was   
  
carrying her through the air on his broom stick. She gasped. He saved her. He saved her from falling. She looked away from him. " Why are you here?", she spated. George just   
  
smiled. " To save you....of course....", he said gently. Maki looked up at him.   
  
" You don't even love me! I saw you kissing Angelina Johnson!"  
  
"That was my brother!"  
  
" Your brother?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
Maki felt so sad. She mistakened Fred for George! She almost killed herself for no reason. She hated her self now. Why did she think it was george?! She jumps to   
  
conclusions to much. She should jump out of George's warm loveing arms and just fall to hell. but something stopped her from doing that. What's wrong? Hasn't my pride   
  
faded enough to give up to go where I really belong? to stop trying? To feel what is not real?  
  
Haven't I suffered enough?  
  
Maki let the rain drops flow down her wet face. Her hair was messed up by all the rain and wind. Her face was cold and pale. Her finger tips were wrinkled and numbed.   
  
She was about to die. She was so cold and stiff. She couldn't move a inch. She then felt dizzy and fell into a deep coma.  
  
~~  
  
Maki woke up in the hospital wing. Her vesion was blurry still. She put her hand in front of her face and saw that she was still a bit white. She closed her eyes again   
  
and felt the pain beating in her head. She really wished it to go away. She put her hand back by her side. She then tried to ignore it but She just couldn't. It pounded in pain.   
  
Beads of sweat flowed down her forehead.  
  
She then felt something cool on her forehead. She calmed down as the pain faded. She opened her eyes and saw a glint of red hair. " Maki are you ok?", George smiled.   
  
Maki faintly smiled up at him. " Yes....",she wispered. George smiled down at her. " Thank goodness your ok......I was worried...",he said. Maki had tears in her eyes. " You were   
  
worried?", she said faintly. George nodded. "I'm sorry....", she said. George shook his head. " It's not your fault.....", he answered.  
  
Maki smiled weakly. " George.....",she wispered. "I love you...." Her eyes were half closed. George held her cold hand. " I love you to.....I'm sorry you had to go through   
  
this......", he wispered. Maki closed her eyes again. " Somewhere I belong......",she said. "I belong.......here....." Maki looked up at George and smiled. " Somewhere I belong......  
  
I belong with you....." George tightened his grip on Maki's cold pale hand.  
  
Something was not right. Maki's hand was suppose to be warm by now. George worried said," Maki......your cold....you shouldn't be cold." Maki smiled up at George   
  
with tearful eyes. " George.....I'm...dieing....", She weakly said. George looked at her wide eyed. He shook his head in disbelief. " No Maki! You can't die! Madam Pomfrey!!!!   
  
HELP!!!", George yelled.   
  
" George...", She wispered smileing weakly up at him. " You showed me the world and I'm sorry I can't show you it.....You've done so much for me in one day.....Amazeing   
  
how it has to end like this......" George gripped her hand and leaned closer to her. " No don't say that!", He said with tears streaming down his cheeks. " Don't lose hope Maki!   
  
I believe in you! I know your going to live! Please don't say that!" He stared at her sadly.   
  
Maki looked up at him and smiled gently. She took her cold free hand and placed it on his cheek wipeing the tears away. " It's not going to be forever George...",She   
  
wispered." Your going to find someone else and fall in love with them the same way you did with me and then your going to marry them in the future....And you'll forget all   
  
about me...." George couldn't help but kiss her on the forhead and pull back. " No Maki your wrong...",He choked between his crys. " Madam Pomfrey is going to come and   
  
heal you and we'll live happily ever after and until we get married and we have kids and everything is going to be ok.....We'll live together and love each other forever.....Maki   
  
please don't go I need you...I can't live without you..."  
  
Maki shook her head." you can live without me george you have others that care about you to and you need to be there for them.....",Maki said now with tears going   
  
down her pale skin. " I don't want to die either george....I want to stay with you......forever..."  
  
" But we will!"  
  
" George..."  
  
" I promise Maki Please!"  
  
" George...."  
  
" I'm sorry Maki...."  
  
George let go of her hand and leaned back on the chair. Maki Stared at him with her head aganist the pillow. "It's ok George I know how you feel right now.....You'll be   
  
ok with out me....I know it.....Please George......I know you'll make it.....," She wispered. She struggled to sit up in bed. George went over to her. " No Maki You need your strength   
  
sleep!",He said concerned. Maki Had sweat going down her face. She looked over at him. " George this is somewhere I belong......I love you...", She said falling onto George   
  
kissing him. The next thing george knew Maki fell into his arms lifelessly. " Maki?",George said with wide eyes. " Maki?........MAKI!!!!!!"  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
Students were crying. Even Slytherin. Kids from Hogwarts placed flowers by Maki's coffen. Even the teachers cried a bit. McGonagol stood up. " This is a sad day   
  
it is.....a student of hogwarts has died.....She was the happiest student here......she was a good student...",McGonagol said. Girls cried. George closed his eyes tightly as tears   
  
strolled down his cheeks. " We didn't know her that well.....she was a silent but happy girl.....always smileing always happy........her name is Maki Omoi.......her name means   
  
thought, mind, heart, feelings, emotion, sentiment, love, affection, desire, wish, hope, expectation, imagination, and experience......She was all those things but she didn't know   
  
it......and we found her diary.....I'll read the last entire she put in....' Dear Diary, Why do the Slytherin hate me so much? I'm just happy...but is it because I'm to perfect? No...it   
  
can't be.....can it? or maybe it's me.....well I have gotten my spotlight and now I don't know what to do. Dairy....I'm not really a happy girl...it's to cover up my sadness.....why is   
  
it that I'm the one to feel this? Is it because I have such a bad life? It burns when people tease me......I'm sorry Dairy but this is my last entire.....Goodbye.....P.S. If anybody ever   
  
finds this tell George Weasley I am sorry that I left you and I love you to much to leave......I'm sorry......Goodbye George....Also please give my belongings to anybody but my   
  
diary and treasures go to George Weasley....My Gold goes to the Weasley's to. Goodbye for the last time....' " People cried harder but George cried like he never had before.  
  
" I'm so sorry George...",Fred said with tears in his eyes to. " We all feel the same way..." McGonagol signaled to George to come up. George stood wipeing the tears   
  
away and walked slowly up there. It felt like the lane was 2000 ft. away. George finally got up to her. She gave him the Diary and a decorated box. He opened it and saw a gold   
  
cross necklace with his intials. " G.W.......George Weasley...", He wispered. Then he spotted another necklace. It was 2 hearts connected to each other and it had the intials M.O.   
  
and G.W. George almost started crying again. The box of treasures was for him. He then spotted one special Item. He took it out. It was a ring. A ring with a diamond and a ruby   
  
in the middle. There was a note. " Marry me George.....Maki Omoi...",George wispered. George placed the box on the ground and walked over to the half open coffen.  
  
" Will you marry me Maki?", He said holding the ring up. He then felt a cold chill. He knew it meant yes. He smiled and put it on her cold finger. " I love you to   
  
Maki....",George wispered. " Maybe You'll come back someday....." He picked up the box and stared into the coffen. Everybody was exiting. George was the only one left in   
  
the great hall. He took one last glance at Maki and closed the coffen. He knew it will be transported to the graveyard. He then turned and left the Great hall.  
  
" I love you Maki.....Come back someday.....Please?"  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
THE END  
  
~~  
  
Sj: *Crying* OH MY GOD I NEVER NOTICED HOW SAD THIS WAS!!!!! *CRIES*  
  
Lunar: *sniff sniff* Great now I'm getting emotional!  
  
Omake: That was sad.....really sad.....anybody want to review? Please do!  
  
Sj: I'd feel sooooooooooooooooooooo Happy if you review seriously!!!  
  
Lunar: *cries*  
  
Omake: -_-;;;;; Anyways bye hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Sj: PLZ REVIEW!!!  
  
Lunar: *cries* R-r-r-r-r-r- *smack* REVIEW OWIE DAMN IT!!!!  
  
Sj: *Halo* 


End file.
